In a known ground covering element of this kind (German utility model DE-Gbm No. 73 18 305) the raised portions are of circular shape, as seen from above. If such circular raised portions are located even so closely together that mutual contact is established between them, relatively large depressed portions, shaped like triangles with concavely rounded sides, still remain free between the raised portions. These recessed portions and the circular shape of the raised portions are not very practical for various reasons. For example, water drainage is obstructed by the mutual contact between the raised portions, foreign matter may be pressed rather easily into the deeper areas, and material chipping off the edges of the raised portions changes the ground covering element disadvantageously under aesthetical aspects.